The Wrong Decision?(BeastWirt)
by GwenCreepy
Summary: Todo fue aquella noche invernal. Su hermano se moría. No había más opción. Un sacrificio a cambio de una vida. Había sido esa... ¿la peor decisión?
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Over the garden wall. Esta historia contiene Yaoi: ChicoxChico, al igual que contiene un leve toque de Yuri: ChicaxChica, a quien no le guste estos géneros que se abstenga de leer, al contrario a quien le guste bienvenido sea. También he de decir que se hace mención a personajes de Star vs The Forces of Evil y de Over de Garden Wall

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Gravity Falls** , _SVTFOE_ , y OTGW no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Alex Hirsch,** _Daron Nefcy_ , Patrick McHale

 **Advertencias:** Está historia contiene escenas de violencia explícita, vocabulario ofensivo, futuros non-con( Violación entre otras cosas), mucho lemos y mucho salseo. Os advierto a los más jóvenes que aún quieren tener su inocencia intacta que no lean el fic. Como seguramente pasaréis de mi advertencia. Pasad y preparad la fregona porque va a ser un viaje muuuy movidito.

 ** _Cambio de escena: (línea horizontal)_**

 **Cambio de narrador:**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

Hay cosas, que les suceden a las personas que menos lo merecen. En este caso, un sacrificio.

Una persona que cede su vida, a cambio de una inocente. Un adolescente, que se entrega en cuerpo y alma a una bestia para poder salvar a su pequeño hermano.

—Prométeme… que si yo me entrego no le sucederá nada —una voz queda susurrando en el vacío de una noche helada en un bosque desconocido.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, llenándolo todo de aquel puro blanco, el frío congelaba sus pies, pero poco le importaba, su mirada estaba fija en solo un ser. El único que podría salvar a Greg.

— ** _Prometido_** —dijo una voz de ultratumba y observó una oscura garra que le produjo escalofríos para mirar a su pequeño hermanito, lentamente convirtiéndose en uno de esos árboles que podían ofrecerle el aceite para esa oscura lámpara de brillante luz.

Un grito de negación ignorado. Un pacto sellado, un alma salvada… Y la otra, condenada al sufrimiento.

¿Es posible ver más allá de lo que el ojo humano puede observar? ¿O son las ilusiones de que algo bueno se puede hallar en una bestia sin sentimientos?

No todo es lo que parece. Ni el bueno es bueno del todo, ni un malo es tan malo. Una decisión fue tomada aquella noche, una que cambiaría el rumbo de una historia y el destino de muchas vidas. ¿Fue ese pacto, _la peor decisión_?


	2. El pacto

_**Cambio de escena: (línea horizontal)**_

 **Cambio de narrador: ++++++++++**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

Podía sentir el frío correr por sus venas, ese aire invernal nocturno que conseguía hacer que su cuerpo se estremeciese y temblase, mientras sus mejillas obtenían un notable tono carmín junto a la punta de su nariz, la cual, junto a sus orejas dolía horrores. Sentía como su corazón cabalgaba con rapidez, como si quisiese salirse de su caja torácica para huir lejos, su entrecortada respiración era expulsada a través de sus finos labios dejando ver que el vaho se mostraba con más notoriedad por la baja temperatura. La linterna iluminaba la figura de su hermano pequeño al igual que su figura, junto al azulejo que temblaba al estar justo enfrente de ellos a aquel ser que tanto los había atormentado en su viaje.

El mayor estaba temblando, no solo por el frío que también hacía su mella en él. Si no también por ver como su hermanito se iba convirtiendo lentamente en uno de aquellos árboles de Edelwood. Era una tortura lenta, lo podía ver por los quedos jadeos y gemidos de dolor que soltaba ese pequeño niño.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dices niño? A tu hermanito no le queda mucho tiempo —dijo la Bestia con una queda risa burlona que resonó desde su pecho, haciendo temblar al moreno por aquella profunda e imponente voz de ultratumba que hizo esconderse más a la pequeña azulejo que se aceró lentamente al pequeño niño.

—Yo... —susurró con temor en sus palabras y llevó su mirada a su hermano, que lentamente iba perdiendo la vida frente a sus ojos. Apretó con fuerza sus puños a tal nivel que sus uñas se habían clavado en la palma de sus manos, aunque claro, por el frío aquella acción fue casi indolora. —Acepto, pero por favor. No, prométeme que salvarás a Greg —se levantó de su lugar mirando a su hermano, se acercó y le acarició suavemente la cabeza por lo que él creía sería, la última vez.

—¡Wirt! ¡No! —gritó Beatriz comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas que empañaban su plumaje, no soportaba ver aquello, pero... ¿qué podía hacer ella? Ahora mismo era alguien inservible frente aquel enorme y escalofriante ser que con un solo movimiento de su mano podría estrujarla con suma facilidad, si hacía, su muerte no serviría de nada y si no hacía… sería una inútil

—Lo prometo —sentenció con aquella voz distorsionada y al momento de chasquear sus dedos el cuerpo del menor comenzó a volver a la normalidad y antes de que Wirt pudiese hacer nada, todo se había vuelto negro, había caído inconsciente. La criatura observó desde arriba el cuerpo del adolescente que lentamente se iba llenando de nieve para agacharse y tomarlo entre sus brazos y así susurrarle al oído, consiguiendo que el inconsciente cuerpo se estremeciera. — _Ahora tu alma me pertenece…_ —separó levemente su rostro del ajeno y observó como el menor mantenía una expresión serena en la inconsciencia. Después de aquello simplemente lo apresó en uno de sus brazos y con la mano libre tomó la lámpara que estaba en el suelo para examinarla.

—No le queda mucho —susurró para entonces, sonreír sabiendo que nadie era capaz de verle al momento de llevar su mirada al moreno—, pero dudo que me haga falta ahora~ —ronroneó levemente con esa voz escalofriante y pronto, lanzó al suelo el objeto para aplastarlo con fuerza, apagando la llama y lo que el pequeño pájaro creyó como su vida, pero… la Bestia seguía en pie y en aquel momento simplemente se giró con el chico entre sus brazos para comenzar a adentrarse más en aquel misterioso bosque.

El leñador desde su posición apartada, observó la escena con horror, intentó levantarse, pero sus intentos eran en vano... sus piernas no le respondían en aquel momento, era tal el shock y el frío de la noche en él que se habían quedado completamente paralizadas, en cambio su mirada se fue hacia el pequeño que estaba siendo absorbido por las raíces y con dificultad comenzó a arrastrarse hasta él, pues veía como lentamente estas se apartaban de su pequeño cuerpo.

—¡Déjale en paz! —gritó colérica observando la escena y cuando extendió sus alas y fue a tomar el vuelo para dirigirse hacía aquel monstruo que se llevaba a su amigo, alguien le detuvo tomándola entre unas fuertes y temblorosas manos. —¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Debo salvarle! —gritó intentando escapar, tenía que salvar a Wirt, no podía dejarle, así como así. Pero cuando vio como el inmenso ser oscuro se giró a mirarle con esa mirada tricolor, su cuerpo se detuvo abruptamente y el ente continuó caminando, adentrándose en la oscuridad del bosque.

—Es inútil, ya nada podemos hacer —dijo con mucho pesar al ver la mirada de horror del pájaro.

—No... —no podía creérselo, ¡era imposible! —¡NO! —sus ojos negros miraron a ese monstruoso ser que lentamente se iba con su amigo en brazos, su pecho se contraía, le dolía. —¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame! —forcejeaba el pajarito picoteando la mano del leñador, quien gruñó levemente adolorido pues el frío hacía que el dolor de los picotazos fuese más notorio. Pero no podía dejar que ella se dirigiese a la Bestia, mucho menos en aquel estado.

—Salvemos al pequeño, al menos aun podemos hacer algo por él. Pero, por el otro... —hizo una mueca ante el recién nombrado y negó con la cabeza. Una lágrima escapó por uno de sus ojos, al igual que lentamente caían de los ojos del azulejo que se encontraba en sus manos. Tomó el hacha que había sido lanzada por la bestia no mucho más lejos de su cuerpo, se levantó con mucho esfuerzo de la fría y blanca nieve. Y aun cuando se encontraba tambaleándose se acercó hasta el cuerpo del niño que anteriormente se estaba transformando en árbol para comenzar a talar las ramas y las raíces que recorrían por su pequeño cuerpo. Y así, lo tomó entre sus brazos junto al pequeño pájaro y se adentró en aquel oscuro bosque.

* * *

En otra parte del bosque nuestro joven Wirt abría sus ojos con lentitud, primeramente veía su entorno borroso, pero cuando pudo su vista se agudizó observó que se encontraba en una habitación cálida, además de que era ciertamente acogedora. La luz y el calor de la chimenea hacía que el espacio no fuese incómodo, además de que le entraba en un estado de relajación que llevaba un tiempo sin experimentar, haciendo que sus párpados una vez más comenzasen a pesar.

Pero nada más hacerlo, la figura de su hermano se apareció en su mente. Su cuerpo por inercia le hizo levantarse hasta quedarse sentado en la cómoda y amplia cama en la que se encontraba. Su mirada iba de hito a hito de la habitación, pero en ningún momento pudo encontrar aquellos inocentes ojos.

—¿Greg? Greg… ¡GREG! Gr- ¡gh! —se atragantó con su propia saliva al momento de sentir un notable escalofrío que le hizo temblar, para así, llevar su mirada a una de las esquinas de aquel cuarto, donde observó como una sombra se ocultaba, temiendo lo peor sus manos apretaron con fuerza las sábanas para retroceder lentamente, pues las imágenes de la anterior noche llegaron junto a la imagen de su hermano, haciendo que su cuerpo se pusiese alerta por lo que pudiese suceder. —¿¡Q-Quién eres?

Aquella sombra que podía apreciar en la oscuridad o lo que él creyó ver como una figura, hizo que todo se quedase en completo silencio. Fue entonces que escuchó los pasos de algo salir de las sombras dejando que el chico se quedase completamente sorprendido al ver la figura iluminada por la luz de la chimenea. A unos metros de la cama, se encontraba un apuesto joven, de tal vez unos veinte años de edad, o eso creía. Podía ver como sus ojos brillaban intensamente entre las aureolas de distintos colores variando entre el azul, amarillo y rosado a excepción de su oscura pupila. Su cabello era negro como la noche, se encontraba levemente despeinado además de que de los costados de su cabeza se podían ver una especie de ramas a modo de cuernos. Su cuerpo parecía ser delgado, aunque la ropa no le dejaba ver de más, a kilómetros se veía que no era raquítico, sino más bien atlético y ciertamente musculado. Sus facciones eran varoniles y fuertes, con una nariz levemente respingada y unos finos labios de color canela, un poco más oscuro que su piel.

La pregunta que el moreno había hecho simplemente se había quedado en el aire, sin ser respondida por el misterioso hombre que permanecía en silencio y ahora, simplemente se había empezado a acercar lentamente y con elegancia en dirección al tembloroso muchacho en la cama. El miedo comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del menor, esos ojos… los reconocía y por inercia comenzó a dirigirse hacia atrás hasta que sintió un frío roce en su espalda. Miró de reojo y observó como estaba completamente pegado a la cabecera de la cama y cuando devolvió su vista hacia delante una mágica mirada se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro haciendo que sin que él se diera cuenta sus mejillas se tiñeran de un tono carmín.

—N-No me has respondido. ¿Q-Quién e-eres? — dijo sin poder evitar mirar los cuernos del otro. Para después volver a bajar su mirada a los ojos ajenos.

—La gente me suele llamar "la Bestia" —el aliento cálido del mayor chocó contra su cara creando un sutil hormigueo recorrer toda aquella zona y haciendo que sus mejillas se volvieran aún más rojas de lo que ya estaban por esa sensual y grave voz, observando cómo lentamente comenzaba a acercarse más y más a él. —Pero prefiero que me llames Dark.

Su cuerpo se quedó estático, no solo por cerciorarse de que la persona que estaba a escasos milímetros de él, era aquel monstruo que aterrorizaba a lo Desconocido. Sino también de sentir una calidez rozar sus labios y después hacer una presión mucho más notoria en los mismos, dándose cuenta de que aquel ser, le estaba besando.

No respondía. Claro, para él ahora era completamente imposible hacerlo, todavía no salía del shock en el que el azabache le había metido. Pero al sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura y una de esas frías manos tomar su nuca, ante esa insistencia, el más pequeño no pudo sino jadear, ofreciéndole al hombre una coyuntura para atravesar los labios del moreno, y que su escurridiza lengua comenzase a explorar aquella húmeda cavidad. En aquel momento los ojos de Wirt se abrieron de par en par, completamente sorprendido por aquella acción. Mientras tanto Dark estaba completamente tranquilo, mirando con aquella intensa mirada al menor, disfrutando del contacto y lo que le beneficiaba. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a rebuscar en la boca ajena a aquella inquilina que allí residía y al momento de encontrarla, siendo que el chico aún estaba en shock por lo que estaba sucediendo, lentamente le obligó a danzar junto a la intrusa en unos sensuales movimientos que al moreno le costaba seguir debido a su estado semi-catatónico.

El pequeño unos instantes después, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, intentó apartarlo de él, puso sus manos en el torso ajeno para conseguir al menos que sus labios fueran despegados, pero sus movimientos eran en vano, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para ello, pues los brazos del otro atraparon su cintura con más fuerza haciendo que ambos cuerpos se juntaran todavía más.

La maestría de la lengua del mayor hacía que Wirt no pudiera pensar con claridad, pues con cierta facilidad conseguía convencer en lentos movimientos y acciones al menor, haciendo que sus pensamientos se nublasen por aquel baile que se estaba produciendo dentro de su boca. Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, preso de aquel magnetismo el cual parecía balancearlo en un mar de sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Pero entonces, aun no queriendo disfrutar de aquella sensación -que realmente lo hacía- comenzó a faltarle el aire en sus pulmones, y aunque sus golpes en el pecho ajeno no eran fuertes, si daban a entender que necesitaba respirar, ¡y cuanto antes mejor!

Dark a regañadientes, se separó del chico por su insistencia con un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior. La respiración del moreno era entrecortada, le costaba respirar después de aquel fogoso beso que por poco lo había llevado a la tumba. En cambio, el otro tenía un rostro completamente impasible y ciertamente refrescado ante lo que había ocurrido hacía tan solo unos instantes.

—P-pe... ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces?! —dijo gritando incrédulo después de unos segundos en el que se había quedado recuperando la respiración y dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido. En cambio, el de cabellera negra ni si quiera se inmutó ante el comportamiento irascible del menor. Pues con facilidad lo tomó de las muñecas con una sola mano y con un movimiento brusco las levantó dejándolas sobre su cabeza, pegadas a la cabecera de la cama. Para con la otra tomar con fuerza las mejillas ajenas, clavando sus garras en las mismas, haciendo que finos hilos de líquido carmesí comenzasen a bajar por sus mejillas.

—Ten más cuidado en cómo me hablas niño. Ahora **soy tu dueño** y no toleraré que no me respeten —dijo ejerciendo más fuerza en el agarre, haciendo que un quejido de dolor escapara de los labios del menor. — _Tu alma y todo lo que eres, ME PERTENECE_. A mí, y solo a mí. Además, gracias a que ahora mi alma está dentro de tu cuerpo compartiéndose con la tuya, tengo esta forma —susurró con una ladina sonrisa que se formó en su atractivo rostro—, y ahora, gracias a lo que llevas dentro ti, eres inmortal.

—¿Q-Qué? —Incredulidad, eso era lo único que su cara representaba en aquel instante.

—Lo que has oído, no entiendo porque te sorprende —habló encogiéndose de hombros, pues realmente no comprendía el porqué de aquella expresión.

—E-Entonces... ¿P-Por qué me has besado? —Su cara y parte de su cuello se habían vuelto tan rojos como su gorro, el cual yacía en el suelo por la acción del mayor. Fue entonces que el azabache se separó de él y al llevar sus manos a sus mejillas y que no sintiese dolor se sorprendió, haciendo reír quedamente al hombre.

—Porque me ha dado la real gana —sentenció con simpleza, haciendo que el menor frunciera el ceño para que al instante el valor abandonara su cuerpo ante aquella imponente mirada que parecía ver a través de su alma. —Haré contigo _lo que me plazca_. No intentes escapar, no te servirá de nada. Estás encerrado aquí _para siempre_

—¿Y... Greg? —preguntó con miedo, no estaba seguro de querer saber aquella respuesta. Aunque realmente solo esperaba que no le hubiese pasado nada a su hermanito.

—Él está bien, el leñador le ha ayudado al igual que al azulejo —el corazón del moreno se libró de un gran peso al saber que al menos su hermanito estaba bien. —Pero repito… —con su mano libre tomó el mentón del menor y acercó su rostro al ajeno quedando sus bocas a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia, dejando que una pequeña corriente surcara el cuerpo del menor al sentir aquel repentino roce. —No intentes escapar... o _lo pagarás caro_ —se alejó del cuerpo de Wirt soltando con brusquedad el mentón de este. —Ahora que tengo este cuerpo podré tener más diversión. Era aburrido tener mi otra forma, bueno... en algunas ocasiones claro.

—¿D-Diversión? —preguntó el menor, pues realmente, no había terminado de comprender aquello, pero tenía una muy ligera idea de a que se refería y prefería o más bien, deseaba que no fuese así.

—Sabes perfectamente lo qué significa mequetrefe. Y tú no vas a ser el único con el que voy a disfrutar. Pero tranquilo, _yo seré el único que disfrutará de ti_ —dijo relamiéndose sus labios con cierta lascivia y perversión, al momento en que se separó de este y se levantó de su sitio para que, después de mirar de reojo al chico su figura desapareciese con rapidez por la puerta, cerrando con pestillo. Dejando que a un pobre Wirt, realmente trastornado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Al menos... —susurró solamente para él, para después agacharse a tomar su sombrero. —Espero que Greg y Beatriz estén bien... eso es lo único que pido —miró en dirección a la chimenea y una última pregunta pasó por su mente como un simple susurro— **"¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo de ahora en adelante?"** —Pensó al momento de abrazar sus rodillas y apoyar su cabeza en estas, dejando que el silencio llenara aquella enorme habitación y que la soledad, fuese su mejor acompañante.


	3. Pesadilla

_**Cambio de escena: (línea horizontal)**_

 **Cambio de narrador: ++++++++++**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

¿Conocéis esos sueños que parecen tan reales que crees que son la realidad?

Al abrir mis ojos pensé que no había ocurrido nada, que todo lo que había sucedido simplemente había sido un sueño, bueno, una pesadilla. Pensaba que Greg y yo estábamos de camino a regresar a casa junto con… Beatriz. Que estábamos siendo felices dentro de lo que cabe, en nuestra pequeña aventura de vuelta a nuestro hogar.

Pero entonces te das cuenta de que solo es un maldito sueño y la realidad es muy, muy distinta. Observé a mi alrededor, dándome cuenta de la cruda verdad. Inspeccioné todo, memoricé cada pequeño rincón del lugar donde me encontraba, haciendo que los escalofríos recorriesen mi cuerpo al momento en que recordé que había sucedido en esa cama y negué con la cabeza para comenzar a observar más atentamente intentando ocupar mis pensamientos. La desvencijada madera de la cabaña que aun así parecía sostenerse con fuerza, el inmueble que parecía completamente nuevo, la chimenea encendida que iluminaba y calentaba el lugar volviéndolo medianamente acogedor. La habitación era espaciosa y mis ojos pudieron apreciar una gran estantería llena de libros que tenían un aspecto envejecido, al menos eso parecía desde donde me encontraba.

Después de unos segundos de estar observando el sitio, los recuerdos de aquella noche golpearon mi mente de forma brutal, una vez más como si me hubieran tirado encima un balde de agua congelada, y fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba con mi hermano y Beatriz, no estaba continuando esta pequeña "aventura". Lo único que había sucedido al abrir mis ojos había sido el despertar en una de mis peores pesadillas, siendo encerrado por un monstruo sin corazón que para variar… iba a _divertirse_ a mi costa.

La casa en aquel momento estaba sumida en el completo silencio, o eso suponía pues no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Por lo que creí que, a parte de mí, no habría nadie más allí.

Cuanto me hubiese gustado que fuese así…

—Parece que ya has despertado, pensé que tendría que echarte nieve encima para conseguir que abrieras los ojos —una voz grave, vacía y fría resonó en la habitación e hizo que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se erizara ante tan repentina interrupción de mis pensamientos, me giré lentamente en la dirección de donde procedía y sinceramente, si negara que mi cuerpo estaba temblando sería un completo mentiroso, no podía negarlo, ni tampoco evitarlo, el miedo recorría cada partícula de mi ser.

Ese monstruo estaba apoyado en la pared, mirándome fijamente en su postura elegante mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Aunque si no fuese por el brillo de sus ojos y ese tenue movimiento de respiración de su caja torácica diría que era una estatua. Sus ojos estaban perdidos entre la danza de las llamas, sin moverse ni un ápice, quedándose completamente tranquilo, como si fuese la criatura más pacífica que nunca hubiese pisado la tierra, aunque… yo sabía que era de todo menos eso.

Al sentirse observado, llevó su intensa mirada en mi dirección haciendo que nuestros ojos conectasen y que por un momento las chispas saltasen, chispas escalofriantes que hicieron que me cobijase más en las sábanas para que no se acercase a mí, siendo que después de unos segundos, simplemente había vuelto a llevar su vista a las llamas haciendo que el oxígeno volviese a pasar a través de mis pulmones.

Y entonces me percaté de algo, ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí? Quiero decir, había mirado la habitación de arriba abajo, y aquí tan solo estaba yo, no había nadie más.

—Si te preguntas desde cuando estoy aquí, acabo de llegar ahora mismo —dijo con tranquilidad sin apartar la vista de las llamas y yo me quedé completamente incrédulo. ¿A caso podía leer mi mente? ¿Dónde han quedado mis derechos? Más bien, ¿había derechos en un bosque mágico? —No seas idiota, no puedo leer tu mente, es sólo que tus expresiones te delatan demasiado —una ladina sonrisa se posó en sus labios mientras me miraba de reojo, sentí el calor agolparse en mis mejillas y pronto inflé mis mejillas para fruncir mi ceño y desviar mi mirada. Maldita bestia...

—Em... eh... U-Una pregunta —le dije después de unos segundos de completo silencio consiguiendo llamar su atención, pues esta vez había girado su rostro a mirarme con una de sus cejas arqueadas— ¿C-Cuánto tiempo llevo d-dormido? —No pude evitar que mi voz temblara, seguramente me veía patético. Pero era imposible no temblar, aquella figura era demasiado imponente, su aura era terrorífica. Aun con la rabia acumulada en mi cuerpo, sentía que no era suficiente para quitar el miedo que me producía.

—¿Desde que me fui? Tal vez unos tres días. —Su voz era seria y no parecía que fuera de las personas que te engañan, al menos no en momentos como este en los que no le servía en lo más mínimo.

El silencio inundó la sala una vez más, durante un largo tiempo, era demasiado incómodo para mi gusto, sinceramente, demasiado incómodo, aun así, no quería ni deseaba hablar con él. Después de todo lo que ha hecho, no se merece nada, así que simplemente me giré en dirección contraria a él para mirar en dirección a la ventana, por la cual se veía como la nieve caía lentamente, bañándolo todo de puro blanco, una llamada de parte de aquel ser. No le presté atención.

—¡Hey, niño! –escuché una vez más esa irritante voz a mis espaldas, no quería girarme, no deseaba ver ese maldito rostro que era estúpidamente atractivo, aunque no quisiese aceptarlo. —Date la vuelta —demandó con una voz profunda demasiado cerca de mi oído, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, mi cuerpo tembló levemente ante aquella orden que denotaba rabia y molestia. No deseaba voltear a verle, pero sabía que si no lo hacía las consecuencias podían ser demasiado malas para mí, por no decir horribles, recordando las palabras del azabache.

Cuando me giré vi unos ojos demasiado peculiares, azul, amarillo y rosa, esos tres colores formaban tres arcos en su mirada la cual estaba excesivamente cerca de mí rostro, ¿qué acaso no conocía lo que era espacio personal?

Quise echarme hacia atrás, alejarme lo máximo posible de aquel individuo que tanto miedo y rabia me producía, en cambio él enrolló su brazo en mi cintura y me atrajo hasta él, tomó mi mentón con brusquedad con dos de sus dedos obligándome a mirarlo fijamente. —Creo que ya te dije una vez que no tolero la desobediencia —su voz salió grave y algo temible, era una advertencia... aunque más parecía una amenaza.

Mis pupilas se contrajeron al ver como en sus labios se formaba una curvatura ladeada que no me permitía ver sus blancos y brillantes dientes. —¿Q-Qué es lo qu-...? ¿¡Hm?! —Mis palabras fueron cesadas por un casto beso que pronto había conseguido robarme el aliento.

Yo mantenía mis ojos completamente abiertos ante el repentino movimiento, estaba sorprendido y muy, muy tenso. En cambio, él tan solo mantenía su brillante e hipnotizante mirada fija en mí, en mis reacciones, aunque asumiendo ese brillo pícaro y burlón además de ese fino deje de rabia, estaba más que claro que se burlaba de mí y me daba una advertencia. Esto solo era el principio y mi cuerpo involuntariamente tembló al momento de sentir de nuevo esa lengua jugar con la mía y conseguir que me dejase llevar con una facilidad que me daba arcadas y me hacía delirar. Era un sentimiento contradictorio el que estaba sintiendo… unos segundos después de estar en esa misma postura en la cual creía que iba a desmayarme por la falta de aire en mis pulmones, se separó dejándome un leve espacio de separación para poder respirar con normalidad. Y ya después, terminó de separarse para relamer lentamente sus labios, haciendo que negase con la cabeza erráticamente.

En el momento que se alejó de mí, puse mi mano en mi pecho notando como mi corazón bombeaba exageradamente rápido, con una mezcla de miedo y una sensación que prefería no conocerlo. Apreté con rabia la tela y miré con odio contenido a mi asaltante que ahora estaba de pie frente a la cama. Pero él tan solo tenía una cínica sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada me demostraba la diversión que aquel momento le estaba produciendo— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —dije todavía con dificultad en el habla pues no había recuperado totalmente el aire que me había sido arrebatado.

Él simplemente se cruzó de brazos y luego puso una de sus manos en su barbilla haciendo una mueca pensativa. —Tus labios tienen sabor a caramelo, ¿lo sabías? – sentí como la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas una vez más, al igual que la rabia que seguramente no se iría en todo el tiempo que ese hombre me mantuviese allí. —Sinceramente, me preguntó cómo sabrá el resto —dijo poniendo de nuevo su intensa mirada sobre mí figura, haciendo que me encogiese en mi lugar por ello, aunque la rabia estaba latente, el miedo superaba a la ira, y por mucha ventaja.

—¡A-Aléjate de mí monstruo! – Aullé con miedo e intenté alejarme lo máximo posible de él volviendo a estamparme con la cabecera de la cama, consiguiendo que una estruendosa y perversa carcajada resonase en toda la habitación, era la risa de ese psicópata que me mantenía preso, burlándose de mí. —Eres un ser despreciable, vil y ruin —le dije y al instante frunciendo mi ceño detuvo abruptamente su risa, para mirarme con una cínica sonrisa y ciertamente maquiavélica sonrisa.

—Muchos adjetivos para tu corto cerebro, ¿no crees? —dijo arqueando una de sus cejas haciendo que mi ceño se frunciese más y apretase con más fuerza mis puños, los cuales tenían los nudillos completamente blancos. —Tranquilo niño, todavía no pienso hacerte nada. Ese beso solo ha sido una prueba de lo que te pasará, además, no he sido nada agresivo. Deberías estarme agradecido por ello —dijo dejándome totalmente sorprendido. Me había atacado sexualmente un par de veces y me amenazaba con que iría a peor. ¿Dónde no veía lo de " _nada agresivo_ "? —Me gusta que mis presas acudan a mí en vez de tener que ser yo quien las cace. Y tú, no eres diferente de las otras, al final caerás y no me hará falta obligarte para ello. —En aquel momento solo pude callar, mirando como lentamente se alejaba de mí.

—Por ahora descansa en tu _jaula_ mi pequeño pajarito —dijo encaminándose a la salida con suma tranquilidad, haciendo que cada vez, me pusiera más furioso. Así, hasta que tomó el pomo de la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir me dio una mirada de refilón, pero esta vez, era una amenazante— Y recuerda, no intentes escapar. Porque te prometo que las consecuencias **serán terribles**. —Sentenció sonriendo macabramente, haciendo que la ira se marchase de mi cuerpo con una rapidez escalofriante, para después hacerme volver a sentirme como una simple hormiga ante su presencia. Y sin más, después de decir aquello, simplemente salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin ponerle pestillo, pues sabía que no intentaría escapar después de lo que me había dicho.

Y así me dejó una vez más, con miedo, la soledad y la única luz de la chimenea que me producía cierto calor en aquel frío lugar.

– **"Est** _ **e va a ser el comienzo de mi peor pesadilla**_ **"** – dije para abrazar mis rodillas una vez más, esta vez tumbándome en la cama y así, dejar que las lágrimas recorriesen mí rostro con completa libertad. Todo lo contrario a lo que yo estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Y aunque consiguiese escapar y huir. ¿Quién me decía que no iba a ir a por mi y hacerme cosas de las que seguramente me causarían un trauma del cual no podría recuperarme? Allí, en aquel momento, el rostro de mi hermano pasó por mi mente. Y sollocé en silencio.

—Al menos espero, que tú estés bien…

Y eso fue lo último que dije, después de una vez más cerrar mis ojos, intentando que aquella pesadilla, solo fuese eso. Una maldita pesadilla.


	4. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

_**Cambio de escena: —**_

 **Cambio de narrador: ++++++++++ (línea divisoria)**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

* * *

Dejando ya a un lado a aquel pobre niño encerrado, una vez más en esta aventura, nos vemos adentrándonos en la inmensa arboleda de lo Desconocido, pasando a través de esos inmensos árboles que cada vez se posicionaban más alejados los unos de los otros hasta abrir paso a un desolado prado que, a comparación del interior del bosque, era más cálido. Y en ese claro, se podía apreciar una cabaña de madera. Ese, era el hogar del leñador y su hija, la cual pudo volver a reencontrarse con su padre.

Ese momento emotivo en el que lo había visto, no había podido evitar correr para abrazarle, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, al igual que en los del hombre, simplemente un conmovedor encuentro. Cuando ese momento se pasó en el que no se dieron cuenta de nada más, la menor notó que su padre traía algo en brazos y al ver que era, se sorprendió a más no poder.

Quiso hablar, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. El pequeño estaba pálido, muy pálido, y al parecer estaba malnutrido. Llevó su mirada a su padre, pero este negó con la cabeza y apoyó su mano libre en uno de los hombros de la chica para así adentrarse en la cabaña, siendo seguidos en todo momento por ese pequeño azulejo que no había dicho absolutamente nada en todo el viaje, al igual que Greg, el cual, todavía se mantenía inconsciente después de lo que había tenido que pasar.

Nada más entrar el hombre subió a la planta superior para darle a su hija al pequeño y que lo lavase con agua caliente para que recuperase la temperatura normal. Después de aquello la adolescente lo llevó a una de las habitaciones para que se mantuviese caliente, cómodo y además descansase para poder despertar. Lo bueno de aquello, era que Greg había recuperado su color, lo malo era que cuando despertase tendrían que contarle que había sucedido con su hermano.

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar, el pequeño azulejo observaba a través de la ventana como una vez más los rayos del sol se ocultaban por el horizonte a través de la inmensa arboleda nevada. Cerró sus ojos y frunció su 'ceño'— **"Todo ha sido por mi culpa. Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta..."** —se replicó a si misma por el suceso ocurrido hacía solo unos días, pues eso había durado su caminata en la cual cada vez se asustaba más de que el pequeño no sobreviviese. Y en esos días realmente se culpó, pues había hecho estupideces, pero lo que había sucedido era la peor de todas y si no hubiese sido tan idiota, nada habría pasado.

Escuchó unos pasos bajar por las escaleras y saliendo de su ensoñación, se giró rápidamente, esperando que fueran buenas noticias, al darse cuenta de que era el leñador, se encogió en su sitio, pues venía con una mirada entre seria y entristecida y con una expresión que seguía el mismo camino. —¿Cómo está? —Preguntó sintiendo como su pulso cardíaco cada vez aumentaba más ante lo que pudiera decirlen el hombre.

―Se recuperará, tan solo necesita descansar ―dijo el hombre agachando suavemente su mirada para después, llevarla en dirección al azulejo― por cierto... ―metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y de esta sacó unas tijeras doradas, que consiguieron hacer que los ojos del azulejo se abriesen de par en par quedándose sin palabras. No podía creer que el leñador las tuviera en su posesión. ―Esto lo necesitas, ¿cierto? ―El pequeño animal no sabía que decir, tan solo miraba a las tijeras para después mirar al hombre, así durante bastante tiempo. ¿Cómo era que las tenía? ―Antes de que la bestia le cogiese el chico me miró y las dejó caer en la nieve. Ese niño es muy bueno, una gran desgracia lo que le ha ocurrido ―, dijo agachando la mirada y le tendió el utensilio al azulejo, quien le miró sorprendida.

Ella al recordar aquel momento -que solamente había ocurrido hace unos días- no pudo evitar sentir odio y desdén hacia sí misma. No había podido detener el pacto que Wirt había hecho con la Bestia, siendo que en aquel instante la impotencia y el miedo habían subyugado cada partícula de su ser, en aquel momento que solo pudo llorar y observar como su amigo era llevado por aquel ser maligno. Y todo había sido por su culpa…  
Sus ojos una vez más se aguaron, y de un golpe de sus pequeñas alas tiró las tijeras que habían creado tanto desastre. Para girarse y mirar en dirección al bosque sintiendo como las lágrimas continuaban cayendo silenciosas de sus ojos.

El hombre la miró por unos instantes sorprendido y después comprendió, para asentir suavemente y alejarse del pequeño animal. Su hija apareció unos instantes después, y al momento de ambos verse, volvieron a abrazarse con amor y cariño, después de tantos años, por fin podían habían vuelto a estar juntos y felices. Y claro, todos esos años fuera, supusieron que ambos se marchasen de la sala para hablar de todo lo que habían hecho a lo largo de ese tiempo, dejando a Beatriz sola en la silenciosa sala.

El azulejo miró de silencio en el que sus lágrimas ya habían cesado, miró de reojo las tijeras y después de unos segundos, extendió sus alas, voló y las tomó entre sus pequeñas patas, aunque le doliera la pérdida de su amigo -que realmente lo hacía- primeramente, debía arreglar las cosas con su familia. Ya cuando lo solucionase volvería para ver como se encontraba Greg y… decirle la triste noticia si había despertado. Y, por último, iría a salvar a Wirt. Se lo debía, tenía que arreglar todo lo que había hecho mal, al menos tenía que devolverles el favor después de lo que había hecho y conseguir llevarlos a casa cuando todo estuviese solucionado.

El ave observó que la puerta estaba entre abierta, por lo que no tardó en ir a ella y al llegar abrir con sus alas y antes de marcharse mirar por última vez hacia el interior, o más bien a las escaleras, como si el pequeño fuese a bajar para sorprenderle con una gran sonrisa… En cambio, no fue así, por lo que simplemente cerró tras de sí la puerta y emprendió el vuelo para poder reencontrarse con su familia y romper la maldición.

* * *

Ya no sentía nada de frío, en realidad, ahora me sentía muy cómodo y calentito. Parecía que estuviese en una esponjosa nube de algodón y que el sol me daba color, era un poco extraño, pero me gustaba. Después de un largo rato en aquel sitio oscuro, pude abrir mis ojos y cuando pude ver bien, observé a mi alrededor, no conocía el lugar, pero era cálido y acogedor.

Además de que la cama era comodísima, miré a mi derecha vi la ventana, estaba nevando, y al momento de escuchar como algo croaba vi que Jason Funderberker estaba a mi lado. Sonreí, lo tomé entre mis manos y lo levanté para que nos mirásemos cara a cara. ―¿Dónde estamos Jason? ―Le pregunté a la ranita y me croó. ―Ya veo... tú tampoco lo sabes.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron mi atención y al instante esta se abrió permitiendo que viera al Leñador. Siendo que me asusté un poco abrazando más a Jason. ―Vaya, has despertado pequeño ―me dijo con un tono aliviado y sorprendido, pero que en ese momento no comprendía el porqué, realmente, estaba muy confundido.

―¿Dónde estoy señor? ―Le pregunté apretando a mi ranita contra mi cuerpo, aunque no quería aplastarla por lo que tuve cuidado.

―Estás en mi casa, necesitabas descansar urgentemente... ―me dijo con una sonrisa amable, la cual me ayudó a relajarme ― **"¿De dónde ha salido esa rana?"**

―¿Y Beatriz? ¿Y mi hermano? ―dije al darme cuenta que ninguno de los dos estaba conmigo, lo cual me sorprendió, pero quizás estaban en otra habitación, ¿no?

―Tu pequeña amiga se marchó volando hace unos días, al parecer tenía un poco de prisa y en cuanto a tu hermano... ―él se quedó callado, yo tan sólo ladeé mi cabeza sin comprender lo que trataba de decirme. ―Verás... ―me dijo y parecía un tanto nervioso, ¿o solo me lo parecía a mí?

―Tu hermano no vendrá Greg ―dijo la voz de una chica, la cual pasó dentro de la habitación y se puso al lado del leñador y por alguna extraña razón me recordaba a alguien, aunque no sabía a quién. ―Al menos, no de momento.

* * *

Nada más verla todos se sorprendieron. La chica poseía una piel clara, una alta estatura, quizás de la altura de Wirt o un poco más gastada. Su cabello de un oscuro castaño, con un moño desordenado sujetado por dos listones y un pequeño mechón que caía en su frente. Su nariz era recta y respingada de color melocotón más oscuro que el tono de su piel y sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos con un oscuro color chocolate en ellos. Sus mejillas eran rojizas y poseía pecas adornando de manera adorable su rostro. Mientras que su vestimenta consistía en un vestido azul de mangas cortas. Adornado en la cintura de un listón de un tono más oscuro de azul. Y en los bordes del mismo el tono era de un color cían más claro.

La chica tenía una mirada perdida y aunque esta parecía ser monótona y seria, la voz que usó era más calmada, de una forma cálida. El niño en cambio estaba confundido, ya que todavía le costaba un poco comprender la situación, así que se quedó callado observándolos y luego sonrió con gran inocencia.

―Hola me llamo Greg, ¿cómo te llamas tú? ―Dijo mirando a la chica, la cual se sorprendió un poco por lo que el chico había dicho. En cambio, tan solo sonrío dulcemente para él y miró al pequeño con una queda sonrisa.

―Mi nombre es Beatriz, encantada de conocerte Greg ―dijo tomando su vestido por los costados para alzarlo suavemente y hacer una sutil reverencia, consiguiendo que el menor abriese sus ojos sorprendido y sonriese abiertamente.

―¡Anda! ¡Te llamas igual que mi amiga! ―Gritó de emoción y después se puso pensativo con su ranita en brazos. ―Sabes ella es un pájaro ―dijo mientras jugaba con su rana en la cama.

―Ya veo... entonces, ¿mi voz no te resulta familiar? ―Preguntó la chica ladeando la cabeza todavía sin apartar su sonrisa y acercándose un poco más al pequeño.

El niño se quedó unos minutos callado, observando fijamente a la chica para después hablar. ―No, de nada en absoluto ―dijo con simpleza y negando con su cabeza, haciendo que la chica se diera un pequeño golpe en su frente y soltase una queda carcajada.

―Nunca cambia... ―pensó en voz alta, para al igual negar con la cabeza― Greg, soy yo, el azulejo Beatriz ―, miró al chico el cual se quedó callado unos segundos y luego abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendido.

―¿En serio? Vaya, ¡estás muy cambiada! ―Se levantó de la cama de un salto, dejando en el proceso a la rana y fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la chica, para empezar a observarla desde distintos ángulos.

―Lo sé ―soltó una pequeña carcajada al observar la curiosidad del pequeño quien correteaba a su alrededor, al igual que el mayor de la habitación, quien no pudo evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

―¡Tenemos que enseñárselo a Wirt! ¡No se lo va a creer! ¡Wirt! ―dijo con una sonrisa para salir corriendo fuera de la habitación en busca de su hermano, y fue en aquel instante cuando, tanto el leñador como la castaña se miraron y sus expresiones pasaron de cierto deje de alivio y felicidad, a uno de tristeza. Había llegado el momento de contarle al pequeño lo que había pasado, y ninguno de los dos sabía como reaccionaría.

―Hola señorita, ¿ha visto a Wirt? ¿No? ―escucharon que le preguntaron a la hija del hombre haciendo que sus corazones se encogiesen por ello― ¡WIRT! ―Volvió a gritar. Y después de haber estado correteando por toda la casa buscando a su hermano mayor, llegó de nuevo a la habitación un poco cansado y se detuvo con una leve mueca triste― ¿Wirt? ―Dijo hablando más bajo, para después mirar a la chica, quien se mordió el labio inferior ante la mirada de confusión del pequeño― Beatriz… ¿Dónde está Wirt? ―preguntó con inocencia, haciendo que el corazón de ambos se encogiera más todavía.

El hombre miró a otro lado, apretando con fuerza sus puños -pues al igual que la menor, también sentía culpabilidad- y la chica se arrodilló frente al pequeño que tenía la tetera en su cabeza― Greg... verás Wirt... – su voz temblaba y notaba como sus ojos una vez más volvían a escocer de una horrible manera.

―Beatriz, ¿dónde está mi hermano? ―Preguntó ahora con un tono un poco más preocupado al ver la expresión de la chica, pero claro con esa inocencia que le caracterizaba ―Si está jugando al escondite... ¡debería habérmelo dicho! ―Dijo con una gran sonrisa y se giró para una vez más comenzar a buscar a su hermano, pero al instante unos brazos rodearon su pequeño cuerpo― ¿Beatriz? ―El pequeño notó como su hombro se empezaba a humedecer, realmente no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

― _A tu hermano se lo llevó la Bestia_ ―dijo con el mayor dolor que jamás había experimentado en su vida. ―Hizo un pacto con ella, para poder salvarte… para poder salvarnos ―giró al chico y lo separó un poco de para poder señalarse a ella misma y al leñador. Siendo que ambos, tenían sus ojos cristalizados y una gran angustia en sus corazones. Y sin más volvió a estrechar al pequeño entres sus brazos, siendo que de los labios del menor, solo había podido salir una sola palabra.

―¿Qué?

Después de eso el lugar se quedó en silencio. Greg estaba en shock por lo que su amiga le acababa de decir, Beatriz solo podía abrazarlo mientras lloraba la pérdida de Wirt y el leñador continuaba apretando sus puños con rabia, y de sus ojos una traicionera lágrima cayó silenciosa, siendo que pronto recibió el abrazo de su hija, quien había llegado unos instantes después de que el menor entrase a la habitación.

Así fue, como la cabaña quedó inundada en completo silencio, Elise no dijo nada, solo abrazó a su padre no queriendo, ni tampoco atreviéndose hablar al llegar al lugar y ver la escena.

Y en la mente de todos se producía la misma e incesante pregunta.

 _¿Dónde se encontraba Wirt? Y lo más importante… ¿estaría vivo?_

* * *

 _ **Tercer capítulo, donde Greg despierta y los sentimientos de dolor afloran. He de decir que no he podido evitar soltar una lágrima al imaginármelo. ;( que sentimental que es esta escritora. El siguiente capítulo será un poco más oscuro y abrirá un poco el camino para quienes estén confundidos por la relación que Dark (nombre que me invento ya que es mi historia XD) con Wirt, la cual es mucho más complicada de lo que algunos pueden imaginar. Así que me despido~**_


	5. Sin Salida

_**Cambio de escena: —**_

 **Cambio de narrador:** **/**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

Una vez más, se podía notar como el silencio invadía aquella gran cabaña que se encontraba oculta en el misterioso bosque de lo Desconocido. Aquel lugar donde ambos hermanos habían comenzado esa aventura que les haría regresar a su hogar. Si, allí, en aquella inmensa arboleda, estaba aquella cabaña silenciosa, donde permanecía ese chico de ojos chocolate. Apartado en una esquina mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas, acompañado solamente del sonido de las llamas bailando sobre la leña que poco a poco se iba consumiendo.

Sus ojos ardían, sus escleróticas estaban rojas de haber estado llorando todo el tiempo. Y aunque él había estado pensando en huir, a la hora de la verdad, no se atrevía a salir por miedo a lo que esa cosa con forma humanoide pudiese hacerle. Tan solo imaginar la tortura e incluso… lo que pudiese hacer con él en, _ese_ ámbito. Hacía que su cuerpo temblase sin control.

Pero claro. Eso no era lo único en lo que el joven realmente pensaba. Cada que su mente no estaba ocupada por esos pensamientos aterrados, recordaba a su hermanito. Al que siempre había culpado de sus desgracias. Y ahora solo desearía remediar su error, ahora comprendía cuan equivocado estaba. Lo echaba de menos, sus tonterías, su risa inocente, su carácter para intentar alegrar a la gente. El haber pasado todas esas semanas encerrado le había abierto los ojos, solamente quería poder pedir perdón y abrazar a su hermano una vez más y decirle cuanto le quería.

Tristemente, ya nunca podría decírselo. No podría decirle esas palabras que seguro conseguirían que los ojos del menor brillasen. Y se arrepentía, lo hacía totalmente. Y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, no sentía tanto remordimiento como le hubiese gustado al hacer el trato con esa criatura. Después de todo agradecía a aquel trato, pues así pudo salvar a su hermano.

Se preguntaba, ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Habría conseguido volver a casa? ¿Estaría a salvo?

Y su amiga el azulejo, ¿habría conseguido el Leñador entregárselas cuando las dejó caer? ¿Habría solucionado todo con su familia?

Un quedo suspiro escapó de los labios del chico, ciertamente tenía muchas preguntas. Pero estando en aquella cabaña las respuestas a las mismas jamás serían contestadas. Quería salir, no, deseaba salir de allí. Aunque continuaba teniendo miedo, mucho miedo, no quería quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar.

Por un instante recordó las palabras del azabache y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y se abrazó a sí mismo, temblando suavemente.

 _No intentes escapar o lo pagarás caro._

Esa misma frase se repitió, no una ni dos, si no miles de veces en su cabeza. Haciendo que sus manos pasasen a estirar con fuerza de su cabello y comenzase a negar con la cabeza.

― _Volveremos a casa, ¿no Wirt?_ ―Escuchó una voz infantil que le hizo saltar en su lugar y pegarse abruptamente a la pared, con su corazón cabalgando a mil por hora.

Y allí abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver a su pequeño hermanito―. _¡No nos vamos a rendir! ¿A que no Wirt?_ ―Dijo con aquella voz chillona que muchas veces había encontrado insoportable y ahora no podía disfrutar más el escucharla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre el pequeño, para abrazarlo con fuerza y sentir como sus ojos escocían, queriendo que las lágrimas cayesen de estos―. Greg… Oh Greg, te he echado tanto de menos ―susurraba sintiendo su cuerpo temblar mientras sentía como unos brazos más pequeños le rodeaban.

― _Volverás a por mí, ¿no Wirt?_ ―susurró el menor para entonces el castaño abrir sus ojos y ver que a quien abrazaba era a él mismo.

―¿Eh? ―dijo él sin comprender que acababa de pasar, para después negar y levantarse―. **"Si Greg… voy a ir a por ti". ―** Sentenció mirando a su alrededor, tratando de buscar el más mínimo recoveco por donde huir. Pero no había escapatoria posible, y eso, era lo que más le angustiaba.

Después de aquel subidón de ánimo, siendo que solamente hablaba con el extraño ser cuando este le traía la comida. Había estado mirando las diferentes salidas que podría tomar para escapar de allí. Lo peor de todo, no era que pudiese ser atrapado. Lo peor de todo, sería lo que vendría después.

Aunque algo estaba bien claro. Él no debía ni iba a quedarse allí. Fue entonces, que después de suspirar, el chico se levantó con cierta dificultad y se dirigió con lentitud a la ventana, pues con lo poco que comía realmente le costaba caminar.

Cuando apoyó su mano en la superficie de cristal un escalofrío agradable recorrió su cuerpo, al igual que el frío en su mano. Los copos de nieve caían con lentitud, acariciando cada partícula del aire, todo estaba cubierto por un manto del más puro color blanco, los árboles al igual estaban tenuemente tapados por él. Haciendo que el paisaje se viera hermoso a sus ojos.  
Sus pupilas se dilataron ante aquello y su aliento en un suspiro chocó de frente contra la cristalera, haciendo que el vaho se adhiriera en esta. El chico dibujó una pequeña tetera en aquel lugar, soltando una suave carcajada al recordar a su hermano.

Apoyó su frente en la fría ventana y cerró sus ojos. Tomó y expulsó su aire durante varios minutos, para así, levantar su mirada y con gran determinación observar el frío escenario que se le presentaba como obstáculo.

Estaba decidido, realmente lo iba a hacer. Se giró con rapidez para ir a tomar una silla y al acercarse observó como en la ventana no había ningún seguro, ni siquiera estaba pegada a la pared―. **"¿En serio me tiene por tal cobarde que ni siquiera pone algo en la ventana para que no escape?"** ―pensó con furia el chico siendo que dejó la silla en el suelo, tomó los costados de la ventana y con un poco de fuerza la levantó, dejando que el frío exterior llenara lo que antes era la cálida habitación. Miró una vez más hacia atrás y observó aquel lugar en el que llevaba encerrado por largo tiempo―. **"Lo único bueno fue que él no me ha hecho nada…"**

Negó con la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento y después bufó, no se lo pensó dos veces. Y así saltó.

El frío enseguida invadió su cuerpo, no sufrió ningún tipo de daño, por suerte la capa de nieve todavía era blanda y había amortiguado la caída.

Una vez más observó la cabaña y abrió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Tan grande era aquel lugar? No, no era momento de pensar en ello. Tenía que alejarse de allí y buscar a Greg, era primordial.

―Cuanto antes mejor... ―susurró para sí mismo y allí, con los copos de nieve rozando sus mejillas, el frío enseguida invadiendo su cuerpo, después de temblar suavemente y mover una y otra vez sus manos en sus brazos para así, comenzar a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Mientras que el comenzaba a alejarse de lo que para él era un horrible lugar, el mayor de cabellos azabaches se estaba dirigiendo a la cabaña por el lado contrario, no escuchando nada fuera de lo normal.

El suave silbido del viento acompañado del movimiento de las copas de los árboles y el sonido de sus pies pisando la nieve acariciaba sus oídos, el hombre suspiró por aquello y negó con la cabeza para llegar a la cabaña unos minutos después. Abrió la puerta con cautela, escuchando el chirrido de la misma para que al entrar notase como el silencio inundaba todo el lugar, aunque de eso no se sorprendía en lo más mínimo. El chico que mantenía cautivo no tenía demasiado con lo que entretenerse y hacer ruido. Así que suponía que o de nuevo estaba escondiéndose y llorando cual niño pequeño o se encontraba entre las sábanas. Siendo que dudaba que lo viese leyendo, pues era en caso muy puntuales cuando lo hacía, o eso había visto en el tiempo que llevaba con el castaño.

Fue hacia la cocina y le preparó la comida. Si no comía, aunque no pudiese morir, parecería más un muerto viviente y eso no le beneficiaba en lo más mínimo.

Cuando terminó de prepararlo todo, con lentitud subió las escaleras, extrañamente sin producir sonido alguno. Cuando dejó que una pequeña rama sostuviera la bandeja con la comida del menor.

Se detuvo y observó con curiosidad debajo de la puerta. Y se agachó suavemente para rozar con la punta de sus dedos el parqué del suelo―. Nieve… ―susurró achinando sus ojos para levantarse y con un movimiento de su mano un sello de la puerta abrirse y junto a este abrirse la puerta. El frío una vez más acarició su piel de manera suave por la corriente.

Con lentitud y seguido de las pequeñas ramas que dejaron la bandeja en la cómoda al lado de la cama. Se acercó con paso elegante a la ventana, donde ya había una pequeña cantidad de nieve en esta al estar abierta, acarició con sus yemas la base de madera donde el moreno había tocado unos instantes antes.

Sus ojos se cerraron y al instante pasaron varias imágenes por su mente―. Idiota ―gruñó molesto por aquello para que al momento de abrir sus ojos sus pupilas se volviesen elípticas y verticales, con un movimiento de su mano unas ramas pusieron la bandeja cerca de la chimenea para que se mantuviese caliente. Se giró y en un pestañeo la habitación una vez más había quedado sumida en el silencio, pero esta vez sin nadie en su interior.

* * *

 **/**

El frío estaba recorriendo todo mi cuerpo temblaba sin control, me abrazaba a mí mismo, pero aun así no me proporcionaba el suficiente calor a mí mismo para abrigarme y la ropa no me ayudaba absolutamente en nada.

Miraba hacia atrás, hacia delante, a todas direcciones. Pero sólo podía ver blanco a su alrededor y montones de árboles.

―G-Greg ―susurré mientras mis dientes rechinaban, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría. Lo único que realmente sabía era que estaba muy jodido si no encontraba ningún refugio. Llevaba quizás horas caminando desde que salí de la casa. No estoy seguro.

Mis piernas fallaron y yo caí sobre la nieve. El frío se adentró más en mi ropa, haciendo que mi cuerpo no pudiera moverse y que mis manos y rostro ardiesen por la fricción con el hielo.

Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse, ¿tan poca fuerza de voluntad tenía para seguir caminando? Ante la falta de sensibilidad que comenzaba a sentir parecía que era así. Era demasiado frustrante.

Antes de caer en la completa inconsciencia sentí como algo cálido cubrió mi cuerpo y pronto aquella sensación de ardor desapareció, fui alzado lo suficientemente lejos de la nieve para sentir como me pegaban a algo cálido. Después de eso, sentí como mi cabeza con cuidado era tomada por una gentil mano y la apoyaba sobre algo cálido y fornido, no pude moverme ni siquiera un poco y tampoco quería. Con lentitud volví a abrir los ojos y antes de ver como mi visión se volvía completamente oscura pude ver aquellos ojos que tanta rabia y desesperación me habían traído―. ¿Por qué? ―fue lo único que pude decir hasta caer inconsciente.

Sin ninguna escapatoria posible.

* * *

 **/**

Mientras la bestia llevaba entre sus brazos al joven como el primer día. Algunos animales, curiosos por el aura de aquel ser se acercaron suavemente para observarlo, viendo el porte que llevaba como si fuese un ciervo alzándose estoico, con aquel chiquillo en brazos que permanecía pegado a él, buscando una fuente de calor para no morir de frío.

El hombre hizo una mueca ante el dolor que había recorrido su mano en aquel momento para mirar de reojo su mano, viendo como en la piel morena, horribles manchas oscuras comenzaban a formarse. Él afiló su mirada y aceleró el paso, dejando que ya ni siquiera el viento resonase en aquel misterioso bosque.

Dejando todo sumido en el completo silencio. La bestia caminaba con gracia a través de la nieve, el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos se arraigó y se pegó más al suyo, gesto que no tomó en cuenta realmente.

Entonces, unos minutos después de caminar entre los árboles llegó a la cabaña. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y al no poder abrirla, la misma se abrió con la ayuda de unas ramas que habían surgido de uno de los lados de la puerta. Con lentitud se adentró en el lugar por segunda vez aquel día, sólo que esta vez, llevaba a un adolescente en brazos.

Subió las escaleras hasta el piso superior, la puerta del cuarto del adolescente seguía abierta, por lo que solamente pasó a través de esta. Caminó por la inmensa habitación y con una mirada hizo que las raíces cerraran la ventana mientras que también ponían una pequeña barrera por si el chico intentaba volver a escapar.

Le dejó sobre la cama y lo arropó, su cuerpo estaba helado, pero por suerte al estar en un lugar cerca de la chimenea, su cuerpo no tardó en recuperar su temperatura habitual.

El azabache ante aquello solo suspiró y pronto puso dos de sus dedos sobre la frente del menor y pronto, un brillo azulado recorrió todo el cuerpo del chico, siendo que unos instantes después, comenzó a respirar con tranquilidad, dejando sus labios entreabiertos para poder hacerlo con más facilidad.

El moreno en aquel momento recordó el pequeño percance que había ocurrido en su cuerpo y al ver al de ojos marrones tan tranquilo, solamente se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado. Su mano derecha se posó en la mejilla de este y con su dedo pulgar la acarició, con lentitud y suavidad, dejando que la calidez de la piel de aquel chiquillo le produjese un tenue hormigueo que le hizo sonreír y más cuando con el mismo dedo acarició superficialmente el labio inferior del chico.

Después de unos segundos, llevó su mano a la nuca del menor, al este descansar tan tranquilamente ni cuenta se dio de que habían empezado a levantarlo.

Observó como este se mantenía sereno y apacible, lo que le hizo sonreír al pronto acercar su rostro al ajeno y con aquella sonrisa maliciosa, posar sus labios sobre los ajeno. El cuerpo ajeno se tensó por unos momentos, pero después, ante el relajante tacto se calmó y correspondió al gesto con cierta pereza. Lo que hizo que el mayor arquease una de sus cejas un tanto sorprendido―. **"Al parecer su cuerpo es más honesto que él..."** ―pensó y entonces dejó que aquel exquisito sabor a caramelo invadiera su boca. Viendo como su herida se curaba, aprovechó el hecho de que el castaño estaba inconsciente, su lengua acarició con suavidad el labio inferior y arrancando un jadeo de este, el azabache mordió con cierta fuerza para que al momento del menor gemir por el dolor de la sutil herida que le había creado la criatura el hombre adentrase su lengua y gruñese apretando al chico al notar como ese sabor tan dulce se volvía más notorio.

Esta comenzó a moverse de manera lenta para inspeccionar cada pequeño lugar y así degustar todo de aquella pequeña cavidad. Sintió como su cuerpo recibía energía de aquel que yacía inconsciente y no lo negaba, si no fuese porque el niño era un maldito quejica quizás con el tiempo podría llegar a volverse adicto a ese sabor.

Unos segundos después encontró a la inquilina del lugar, la cual pareció despertarse lentamente ante las acciones de la intrusa y con movimientos perezosos, comenzó a seguir el ritmo que la otra imponía, convirtiéndolo en un baile suave, dulce y muy fogoso que estremeció los sentidos del niño.

Un jadeo escapó de los labios sellados del menor, el de cabello negro, sonrió maliciosamente al imaginar la cara que tendría en aquel momento si llegase a despertar. Pero al notar como el meno no podía más rodó sus ojos, aun inconsciente el aire le hacía falta claramente.

Con una suave succión del labio inferior y una lamida a la herida del mismo se separó de él. Sacando así un suave quejido de Wirt, quien tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo que acababa de suceder. Dark tan sólo sonrió ante el acto del adolescente el cual minutos después había recuperado por completo su respiración y el color normal de su piel, dato que realmente le importaba al azabache.

Una sonrisa burlona se posó en los labios del mayor, cuando el chico despertara tendría algo con lo que divertirse―. Interesante ―, susurró dejando con cierta delicadeza al chico para arroparlo y que así descansase.

Después de eso se levantó y caminó en dirección a la chimenea. Se quedó observando las llamas danzar y por un momento cerró sus ojos para que al abrir los mirase de reojo a Wirt y entonces, una malévola sonrisa extenderse.

Era imposible que pudiera escapar. No había salida posible, ya no podría huir de él. Y cuando despertara le dejaría muy claro el porqué no debía volver a intentar ninguna estupidez similar.

―Dulces sueños niño, cuando despiertes rezarás por poder seguir durmiendo ―se dijo a si mismo mientras devolvía su mirada a las intensas llamaradas que dejaban a la silenciosa habitación cálida.

Pero aun así notando como en el ambiente todavía prevalecía un deje de soledad y tristeza.

No de él claramente, pero si de aquel niño que más que sueños estaba teniendo horribles pesadillas.

Donde una y otra vez se repetían las mismas palabras.

 _Ya no puedes huir. Ya no hay salida de esta pesadilla._


	6. Castigo

_**Cambio de escena: —**_

 _ **Cambio de narrador:**_ **/**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

El frío invernal era más que notorio aquella noche. La capa de nieve era grande y densa, las huellas se quedaban mucho más marcadas que otras veces, pero se desvanecían con rapidez por la nieve que caía, su respiración era entrecortada, el vaho que expulsaba por su boca se quedaba suspendido en el aire, y después de unos segundos desaparecía.

Sus temblorosas manos acariciaban sus brazos con cierta insistencia para poder calentarlos. Llevaba ya muchas horas caminando, no sentía la punta de los dedos de sus manos, mucho menos los de sus pies. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, buscando un camino para llegar a la ciudad, o un lugar para refugiarse, miraba de un lado a otro, pero solo veía árboles y más árboles. Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, al igual que todo su cuerpo, lo único que podía escuchar era el susurro del viento.

―Maldita sea, ¿dónde estás Wirt? ―preguntó la pelirroja mientras continuaba caminando sin un rumbo fijo. Después de tanta búsqueda, sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, pero aun así no podía desistir, más bien, no quería hacerlo.

Le había dicho al pequeño de los hermanos y al leñador que se quedara en la cabaña del último nombrado por la ventisca que se avecinaba. Pero aun no podía volver, le había prometido a Greg que traería a su hermano, ella no tenía pensado desistir.

Día tras día desde lo sucedido, ella se echaba la culpa de todo había sucedido, si no hubiese sido tan irresponsable, si no hubiese sido tan estúpida, si no hubiese sido tan egoísta, nada de esto habría pasado.

El trato de Wirt con la Bestia, la casi transformación de Greg en un árbol de Edlewood, todo eso caía sobre sus hombros, si no la hubiesen conocido, simplemente no habrían sufrido tanto―. Idiota, idiota, idiota, ¿no podías quedarte quieta cierto? ―Se susurraba a si misma a la par que se abrazaba para tratar de menguar el frío en sus huesos.

Pero era imposible, este era más fuerte, sus pasos comenzaron a hacerse más pesados y su velocidad al caminar había comenzado a disminuir―. No, no, maldita sea ―dijo cuando comenzó a ver todo borroso a su alrededor, estaba cansada, había sido muchas horas caminando, sentía como se tambaleaba con cada paso que daba―. Aguanta, solo… un poco...-― y sin poder terminar la frase, ella cayó sobre la mullida y fría nieve, un quedo gruñido escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que le acababa de suceder, el frío carcomía cada ápice de su cuerpo, no sentía ya ni su rostro ante tales temperaturas, aun así, intentó volver a ponerse en pie.

En vano, pues sus entumecidos brazos, ante la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo habían comenzado a temblar y cuando menos lo esperó, volvió a caer y una vez más gruñó por ello, haciendo que frustrada, diera un golpe sobre la nieve―. Mierda, ¡vamos, arriba! ―Se decía a si misma intentando una y otra vez levantarse, pero aun así no lo conseguía, ya casi no podía moverse y sus párpados cada vez pesaban más y más―. **"No, no..."** – pensaba continuamente tratando de no caer inconsciente.

Entonces sorprendiéndola, sintió como su cuerpo era gentilmente levantado del suelo, pero no era el tacto de unas manos, sino más bien un toque más duro, como el de unas raíces.  
Su cuerpo se tensó notablemente, y el miedo congeló sus venas y detuvo el bombeo de su corazón.

En un último intento por mantenerse despierta trató de abrir sus ojos lentamente. Su oscura mirada se topó con aquella brillante mirada tricolor que la estremeció. Sus párpados se abrieron sorprendidos, el frío parecía haber desaparecido, podía mover sus manos con mayor control, sus energías parecían haberse renovado y con todas las recuperadas, intentó escapar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ahora, las raíces la habían inmovilizado por completo, obligándola a arrodillarse y a alzar la vista.

Si su cuerpo antes estaba temblando por el frío, ahora, lo hacía de rabia al ver a quien tenía delante, no le fue difícil reconocerlo, pues, aunque de cierta manera aquella forma humanoide le había sorprendido cuando lo vio bien, el ver esos "cuernos" que se extendían como si de un árbol se tratase y esa fría mirada de diversos colores había hecho que ella se diera cuenta de quién era.

― ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es esa forma? ―Dijo rechinando sus dientes al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se habían vuelto completamente blancos. La ira y el miedo, se acumulaban en su cuerpo, uno de los creadores de sus peores desdichas estaba frente a ella y esa tenue, aunque malévola sonrisa no podía hacerla enfurecer más― ¿Dónde está Wirt maldito demonio? ¿¡A caso lo has absorbido para obtener esa maldita forma!?

Los ojos del azabache, recorrieron de hito a hito el cuerpo de la chica, como si estuviese inspeccionándola, ella solamente frunció más su ceño ante aquella mirada que el hombre le echaba y cuando intentó hablar para gritar en réplica por ello, las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta―. **"¿Qué?"** ―Pensó la pelirroja sin comprender que era lo que estaba sucediéndole.

Comenzó a tratar de hablar, pero no podía, parecían haberle arrancado sus cuerdas vocales. Rendida a que pudiese hablar, bajó su mirada apretando con fuerza sus dientes, en cambio, al escuchar un susurro, alzó su mirada y se quedó en shock, después de unos instantes, sus pupilas se contrajeron y esta vez, su cuerpo tembló de puro terror.

Allí, frente a ella, solamente a unos metros de distancia se encontraba su amigo. Su cara estaba demacrada, como si sufriese de una desnutrición muy severa, podía ver algunas heridas por su rostro, su ropa por algunas partes destrozada mostrando así profundas heridas -las cuales algunas tenían sangre coagulada y otras seguían goteando aquel oscuro y carmesí líquido- y su mirada, la cual estaba completamente vacía, como si le hubiesen arrebatado la vida y solo quedase un suspiro de la misma en ese débil cuerpo.

No era posible, eso no era real, solamente era una maldita ilusión de aquel horrible monstruo. La pelirroja intentaba hablar, gritar, se movía errática tratando de librarse del agarre de aquellas raíces y salir corriendo para alejarse de esa pesadilla, buscar a Will, encontrarlo, llevarlo con Greg y así continuar con su aventura consiguiendo que ambos regresasen a su casa sanos y salvos.

Entonces, una respiración tan fría como el hielo acarició su mejilla derecha haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo en simples instantes. Miró por unos segundos a Wirt quien no reaccionaba ni ante el frío, ni ante el estado en el que se encontraba. Y así, lentamente llevó su mirada hacia el lado donde había sentido aquel toque helado.

Antes de poder terminar su acción una mano con afiladas garras tomó sus mejillas y la giró bruscamente sin permitirle terminar de ver su rostro.

Lo poco que había podido ver cuando intentó girarse le estremeció en el muy mal sentido, una extensa y malévola sonrisa con dientes puntiagudos se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Justo en su oído derecho e incluso su cabeza una escalofriante voz resonó consiguiendo que temblase totalmente asustada―. ¿ _Le ves niña? ¿Ves como está por tu culpa?_ ―Le preguntó haciendo que el pecho de la pelirroja se oprimiera de dolor, no era cierto, ¡eso era mentira! ¡Sólo era una maldita pesadilla!

― _Ya no puedes hacer nada por él idiota, pudiste haberlo hecho si hubieras sido menos, pero no lo hiciste..._ ―una queda y burlona carcajada escapó de los labios del azabache quien apretó un poco más el agarre en las mejillas de la chica, creando finas heridas que le hacían caer finos hilos de sangre. Ahora, la pelirroja, por la acción de La Bestia no podía apartar la mirada de la imagen de su demacrado amigo, haciendo que el dolor se instalara por completo en su pecho, consiguiendo que en los pensamientos de la chica solo hubiese sitio para su autocrítica, para culparse a sí misma de lo que le estaba sucediendo a Wirt.

― _Ahora, por tus decisiones, él me pertenece, ya no podrás hacer nada por impedir que algo le suceda_ ―así, sin más, la chica sintió como el agarre en sus mejillas y cuerpo desaparecía y ella volvía a caer sobre la nieve haciendo que volviera a gruñir por ello. Trató de levantarse, pero le fue imposible. Su cuerpo ya no respondía y solo pudo alzar su mirada para ver en dirección a los dos chicos, viendo sorprendida como el más alto, sostenía al adolescente de la cintura y lo pegaba a su figura como si fuese de su propiedad.

Ella frunció su ceño una vez más por aquello y estiró su brazo como pudo en dirección a su amigo creyendo que este reaccionaría o algo parecido. En cambio, unas raíces volvieron a aparecer de la nada y atraparon cada parte de su esbelto cuerpo haciendo que mirara con ira al azabache, quien no podía estar más satisfecho ante lo que estaba viendo.

Una gran y escalofriante risa escapó de los labios de La Bestia, esta la miró con gran burla al igual que su sonrisa―. _No sirves para nada, admítelo este es tu castigo por tu estupidez. Verás como todos los de tu alrededor sucumbirán ante la desgracia y todo, por tu maldito egoísmo. Jejeje~ disfruta de tu castigo pequeño pajarito~_ ―Sin más, con un movimiento de su capa tapó por completo a Wirt, y en un simple parpadeo, ambos desaparecieron de su vista, las raíces ya no la sostuvieron por más tiempo, era libre, pero no podía moverse.

― " **Es cierto, todo esto es... mi culpa. Este debe ser mí, castigo..."** ―sus ojos comenzaron a pesar, mucho más de lo normal, sentía como todo empezaba a volverse borroso de nuevo, comenzaba a perder el sentido del tacto en sus manos, las cuales estaban tan o más frías que la nieve donde se encontraban, no escuchaba nada, ahora, no podía ver nada, no sentía nada.

Ese. Ese debía ser su castigo por sus actos. Al menos, eso era lo que ella creía mientras poco a poco iba cayendo en la inconsciencia dejando como último pensamiento―. **"Perdóname Wirt, por todo."**

* * *

—

―Beatriz... ―susurró el moreno antes de abrir sus ojos, y una vez más -como tantas veces había hecho- mirar a su alrededor, encontrándose en lo que para él era una escalofriante prisión, miró hacia la ventana por la que había saltado quien sabe cuándo, desde que se durmió, bueno, más bien desmayó.

Ahora, la veía completamente tapiada por montones de ramas que le impedían su posible y única escapatoria.

―Ah... mierda ―dijo el adolescente quien al intentar levantarse para ir a mirarse al espejo. No pudo, en ese momento sintió una fuerte presión ante su intento, abrió sus párpados sorprendido por ello y cuando trató de tocar su cuello vio como las cadenas estaban apretadas con cierta fuerza, pero no demasiada para cortarle la circulación. Rápidamente, las llevó a su cuello, sintiendo que, en este, también tenía un collar, se giró mirando de donde provenían las cadenas, observando como de largas llegaban a ser, aunque ahora estaban acortadas para que no pudiese moverse demasiado. ― ¿Qué demonios es esto? ―No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, era algo impensable, no podía haberlo hecho, debía ser una puta coña, se giró en dirección contraria y se tomó varios mechones de su pelo. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese maldito psicótico?

―¿Te sorprende? ―le preguntó la burlona voz del azabache, haciendo que el chico saltase asustado por la repentina voz del hombre. Giró su rostro al lugar de donde provenía la voz ajena, viendo como este tenía las piernas cruzadas, con su codo apoyado en su rodilla y su cabeza en la palma de su mano además de una sonrisa ladeada que no le daba buena espina al menor―. Es lo que te has ganado niño, _todo por desobedecerme_ ―dijo con simpleza mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el mullido colchón al mismo tiempo que descruzaba sus piernas y continuaba mirando con aquellos fríos ojos al moreno.

―¿Estás loco? ¡Quítame éstas malditas cadenas! ¡Me están sofocando! ―Gruñó el menor quien, al intentar asestarle un golpe al hombre -en vano, pues no llegaba- sintió como caía sobre la mullida cama con el azabache sobre él, inmovilizándole otra vez. Ambas manos a los dos lados de su cuerpo, la rodilla del más alto entre sus piernas y su rostro demasiado cerca del ajeno―. ¿Q-Qué haces? ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me gusta esto!

―No pienso hacerlo niño, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? ―su sonrisa se había extendido, su mano había atrapado ambas muñecas encadenadas del chico y las puso sobre la cabeza de este haciendo que temblara de miedo, pues esa mirada le estremecía en exceso― Si intentas escapar, _lo pagarás caro. Y me importa una mierda que esto no te guste, lo vas a pagar._

―P-Pero, ¿cómo demonios quieres hacérmelo pagar? ―dijo temblando, pues aquella mirada y aquel hombre sobre su persona le intimidaban, además de que la rabia llenaba cada partícula de su cuerpo, ¡eran sentimientos demasiado contradictorios!

En cambio, contrario al chico, el hombre arqueó una ceja, incrédulo ante lo que estaba escuchando, el niño no podía ser tan estúpido.

Aunque, por su reacción, si lo era. Su sonrisa maliciosa se había esfumado por unos segundos, pero rápidamente volvió junto a una mirada aún más maliciosa―. ¿Qué acaso no te lo dejé bien claro? ―Le susurró rozando ambos labios "accidentalmente" al mismo tiempo que su mano libre acarició con cierta malicia la pierna izquierda del menor, la zona de su muslo interno, haciendo que inconscientemente el chico la levantara y rodease la cadera del mayor―. _Es con tu cuerpo~_ ―las mejillas del moreno no solamente se habían encendido al momento de ver la burla en los ojos del azabache, sino también por las acciones y sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando bajo las manos de este y sobre todo por la profunda, grave, varonil y seductora voz que acababa de escuchar.

No, así no podía sentirse en una situación así, era malditamente imposible, ¿¡Por qué se sentía así!?

― " **¿¡Por qué demonios me tiene que pasar esto a mí?!"** ―se preguntaba el adolescente sin saber muy bien cómo iba a acabar aquella noche.

Y realmente, no quería ni saberlo.

* * *

 **/**

Sentía como una tenue calidez se adhería a mi cuerpo, y me acariciaba como si se tratase de la suave luz del sol. El lugar donde estaba no era muy duro, estaba cómoda, pero quería abrir mis ojos y al hacerlo, miré a mi alrededor.  
Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, allí estaban todos, mi familia, Greg y su ranita, el leñador y su hija.

Allí estaban todos, todos menos―. Wirt ―dije mirando en todas direcciones para poder encontrarle, pero no se encontraba entre ninguna de las personas que estaban allí. No, no era posible, ¡debía estar allí! ¿¡Dónde estaba!?

Ante aquello me levanté, los susurros de las personas a mi alrededor comenzaban a hacerse más fuerte, no les prestaba atención, no quería. Pronto mis piernas sin motivo alguno y sin control comenzaron a correr como si su vida dependiese de ello.  
Con una rapidez descomunal, me alejaba de todo lo que conocía, de esa luz que me producía oscuridad para detenerme abruptamente y mirar la oscuridad que se separaba de la luz, un lugar frío, nevado y desértico que le hacía temblar asustada.

Apreté con fuerza mis puños y negué con la cabeza para afilar mis ojos negros y comenzar a correr al interior de ese lugar abismal. Mi aliento volvía a mostrarse en forma de vaho, tuve que volver a abrazarme a mi misma por el frío que hacía. Lo busqué y lo busqué, pero no era capaz de encontrarlo.

―Debes estar aquí, ¡por favor dime que si! ―me gritaba a mí misma mientras le buscaba por todos los lugares que recordaba haber visto, pero nada, él no estaba por ninguna parte― ¡WIRT! ¡WIRT RESPÓNDEME!

Gritaba esperando que me respondiese en algún momento. Pero no parecía que hubiese nadie por allí a parte de mí, y antes de volver a gritar el nombre de aquel que buscaba, tropecé y caí sobre la mullida nieve.

Cuando fui capaz, me apoyó sobre mis codos y volví a mirar a mi alrededor molesta, pues todo lo que había alrededor era muy parecido―. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sal de donde sea que estés maldita Bestia! ―Dijo dando un fuerte golpe al suelo, enfriando su mano para que al momento de mirar hacia delante su pecho volviera a encogerse y sus pupilas se contrajese― No, no... ¡NO!

Grité asustada, replicando y negando a gritos. Me dolía no podía hacer nada, no podía levantarme, el miedo se había apoderado de mí y no podía moverme.

Escuchaba los alaridos de dolor de Wirt, lo veía frente a mí, gritando, pidiéndome ayuda para que le salvase. Pero mi cuerpo no se movía.  
Le veía fijamente, con mis ojos lagrimeando con fuerzas y sollozando adolorida por la imagen.

Las muñecas de este estaban siendo atravesadas por ramas que lo levantaban varios metros del suelo y lo dejaban colgado de las ramas más fuertes de los árboles, su rostro estaba completamente demacrado cubierto de heridas que sangraban y manchaban la blanca y pura nieve, sus ojos no mostraban nada, estaban vacíos, literalmente, sus cuencas estaban vacías y chorreando aquel oscuro líquido carmesí. Gritaba porque aquella horrible criatura parase y que liberase a mi amigo.  
Entonces, vi como a su lado. Una figura de gran altura se mostraba, no me hacía falta ver su sonrisa, esos ojos tricolores, me dejaron completamente claro que iba a destrozarlo completamente.

Gritaba con más fuerza, porque aquella bestia se alejase de Wirt. Siendo que ahora, esta estaba clavando sus garras -que pasó frente a mis ojos- en el débil cuerpo del castaño una y otra vez, creando profundas y dolorosas heridas con sus zarpazos.

Podía ver todos los hematomas que tenía por su cuerpo semidesnudo, el cual ahora mismo, solamente estaba cubierto por un simple pantalón que estaba destrozado por algunos lugares donde se mostraban heridas abiertas que más que eso, parecían profundas cuchilladas que mostraban sus músculos.  
Y luego, para ponerle guinda al pastel y arrancarme completamente la voz, vi como una escalofriante y enorme mano negra atravesaba la caja torácica del moreno, manchando la misma garra con grandes cantidades de sangre, la cual él escupió por igual por su boca y ante esa acción, ese oscuro líquido cayó sobre su rostro y frente a ella, haciendo que mi mirada pasara de hito a hito de su amigo al líquido carmesí que veía en frente de mí, así durante unos instantes.

― " **¡No! ¡Espera, por favor déjale ya en paz! ¡NO LO MATES! ¡NO!"** ―pensé estirando mi mano para que aquella horrible criatura se detuviese, en cambio, esta solamente me miró y haciéndome temblar en el suelo, una amplia y macabra sonrisa blanca y pulcra se mostró, haciendo temblar todos mis sentidos. Entonces, con un corte limpio le cortó la cabeza frente a mí, dejando que con rapidez la cabeza rodase hacia y susurrase.

― _Esto es tu culpa_ ―susurró mientras me ahogaba en la sangre de mi amigo, asfixiándome.

* * *

 **/**

― ¡WIIIIIRT! ―Gritó la chica asustando al dormido Greg que se encontraba justo a su lado. Ella en cambio sin percatarse del pequeño niño simplemente se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta. ¡No podía parar ahora! ¡Debía encontrar a Wirt cuanto antes! Ni los gritos del niño servían para detener a la pelirroja quien estaba decidida a salir en busca de su amigo.

Pero el comienzo de su búsqueda fue interrumpida, pues tal era su ceguera para salvar a su amigo que ni se había percatado de que el Leñador se había puesto frente a ella, y así cayó al suelo por el repentino choque contra el cuerpo del corpulento hombre.

Se acarició el rostro el cual estaba adolorido por el repentino golpe y miró a su alrededor, ¿ya no estaba en el bosque? ¿Cómo había vuelto a la cabaña? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ―Te encontré desmayada en medio del bosque, ya sé que nos dijiste a mi hija y a mí que no te siguiéramos, pero se avecinaba una tormenta cuando te estabas marchando, así que decidí seguirte ―dijo el viejo hombre haciendo que la chica comenzara a recordar cómo había llegado al bosque.

―Por un momento te perdí de vista, no tenía idea de donde podrías encontrarte y entonces, después de un par de horas buscándote, te encontré, bajó un pequeño manto de nieve. ¿Sabes el disgusto que le habría dado al pequeño si te hubiese traído muerta por el frío? ―volvió a replicarle ante aquella estupidez que había cometido haciendo que la adolescente agachara la cabeza avergonzada.

El hombre tenía razón, era una irresponsable, no podía cuidar ni de sí misma, ¿cómo podía rescatar a Wirt siendo así de idiota?

Sus ojos una vez más se humedecieron, la rabia, el dolor y el odio, todos se entremezclaban y creaban un torbellino de sentimientos en su interior, pero antes de que si quiera ella pudiese comenzar a llorar o si quiera sollozar unos pequeños brazos la rodearon por el cuello y sintió como en su espalda comenzaban a dar pequeñas palmaditas como si quisiesen reconfortarla.

Segundos después, reaccionó y sonrió tenuemente para abrazar a su pequeño amigo, el cual tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro―. No llores Beatriz, ya verás como pronto tendremos a Wirt con nosotros, ¡lo salvaremos de las garras de la bestia! ―Dijo dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar, haciendo que la chica sonriera por la ternura de aquel pequeño niño.

Se deshizo de las lágrimas que estaban deseosas por caer de sus ojos y miró al pequeño con una gran sonrisa. Él tenía razón, no podía ser tan pesimista en el asunto, quizás si hubiera tenido gran parte de culpa en muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido, pero si no intentaba solucionarlas no conseguiría nada. Aunque en su interior la culpa jamás se iría, tenía que hacer algo al respecto y no preocupar de más al niño.

Ella se levantó tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación―. Tienes razón Greg, pero primero debemos descansar, ha sido un día muy duro y si no descansamos lo suficiente no podremos traer de vuelta a Wirt ―el niño asintió con una gran sonrisa y cuando la chica le dejó en la cama se deshizo de la tetera en su cabeza para dejarla en la mesita de noche y así tomar a su rana y meterse en la cama para mirar a su amiga por última vez.

― No debemos preocuparnos por Wirt, él es muy fuerte, aunque no lo parezca. Es sólo, que no podrá escapar solo ―dijo el pequeño cerrando sus ojos haciendo que la pelirroja ladeara su cabeza enternecida por lo que había dicho y cuando estuvo a punto de irse el agarre en uno de sus dedos la detuvo haciendo que se girara a mirar de perfil al chico que le estaba sosteniendo el meñique―. No te culpes por todo lo que nos ha pasado, **tú no tienes la culpa** ―susurró casi en la semiinconsciencia para que segundos después soltara el dedo de la chica y junto a su mascota cayese completamente dormido.

Beatriz se quedó por unos segundos en el mismo sitio, mirando durante ese corto período de tiempo al menor que ahora dormía plácidamente, ella sonrió tenuemente y negó con la cabeza―. Si tú supieses Greg... lo más seguro es que no fueras tan amable conmigo ―su voz poco a poco comenzó a apagarse, hasta que al fin decidió salir de la habitación para ir por aquel largo pasillo, llegó al final de este y bajó las escaleras y así al llegar a la planta baja, se dirigió hacia la ventana.

La tormenta había empeorado, lo podía notar con una sola mirada a través de la vidriera. Apoyó su mano en esta al igual que su frente, su ceño estaba tenuemente fruncido y con voz determinada dijo―. Tranquilo Wirt, te prometo que te rescataré de ese ser ―y de allí no volvió a moverse de aquel lugar, como si estuviese observando a alguien entre la inmensa arboleda.

* * *

—

El azabache suspiró y moviendo su mano hizo desaparecer la imagen de la pelirroja del fuego― Un castigo no tiene gracia si alguien no sufre ―dijo bufando exasperado – Esa niña... puede traerme muchos problemas, si no me deja en paz, las ilusiones no serán lo que deberá temer y pesadillas no será lo que más debe temer ―una tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios, al igual que un brillo perverso recorrió sus fríos ojos.

El hombre se giró a mirar al desmayado chico de la cama y suspiró―. Al igual que no tiene gracia si no puedo divertirme contigo y te desmayas nada más decirte lo que va a pasar ―rodó sus ojos y con lentitud comenzó a acercarse al moreno. Tomó las mejillas de este con sus garras y lo miró por unos segundos―. Ya estoy harto de tantas ñoñerías y gilipolleces mi paciencia se ha agotado.

Gruñó y soltó las mejillas del chico bruscamente―. _Dulces pesadillas niño_ ―rozó con uno de sus dedos la frente del chico lo cual hizo que el chico comenzara a moverse molesto en la cama con su ceño tenuemente fruncido, un poco más pálido y mostrándose más asustado―. Si no puedo disfrutar de ti, déjame disfrutar de tus mayores miedos ―la yema de sus dedos acariciaron desde la frente hasta la mandíbula del menor, alzó su mentón con dos de sus dedos y luego chasqueó su lengua para soltarle.

Se separó varios pasos de la cama y volvió a dirigirse hacia la chimenea y así mirar como las llamas danzaban― Las cadenas son solo el comienzo de tu castigo... pero _por ahora_ , ver como intentas escapar de forma inútil es suficiente. Un error más, sólo uno y mi bondad se acabará para dar paso al verdadero castigo―su mirada una vez más se dirigió hacia el dormido chico para sonreír ladinamente― _Una buena tortura~._

* * *

 _ **N/A: Próximo capítulo:**_ _ **La tortura**_

 _ **Y a partir de aquí, ya comienzan los nuevos capítulos que ya no están editados, espero me tengáis paciencia y que disfrutéis de la historia, porque a partir de ahora TODO será nuevo. +w+**_


End file.
